


Can’t ignore your craving.

by shyestbanshee



Category: Before I Fall - Lauren Oliver
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Lindsay Edgecombe, Consensual Sex, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Juliet Sykes, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Non-Canon Relationship, Opposites Attract, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: “[...] Juliet getta la testa all'indietro sul cuscino, strizzando le palpebre e chiudendo di riflesso le gambe sul corpo di Lindsay, che ridacchia senza fiato prima di scivolare appena più in alto per riuscire a baciarla sulla bocca: c'è ancora un accenno di lucidalabbra alla fragola sulle sue labbra, e insegue il sapore artificiale con la lingua prima di farle incontrare quella della ragazza. [...]”





	Can’t ignore your craving.

Juliet ha gli occhi chiusi, quando le labbra di Lindsay si chiudono intorno al suo capezzolo destro e cominciano a succhiare piano; è quasi nuda, sotto di lei, ed è eccitata. L'altra è sdraiata tra le sue gambe spalancate, e accarezza quasi con reverenza la curva piena dei suoi fianchi: due dita risalgono sul suo ventre fino a pizzicare piano il capezzolo turgido e ignorato del seno sinistro della sua ragazza, e sorride tra sé quando Juliet geme a bassa voce il suo nome.

Alza gli occhi sul suo viso arrossato, e la trova intenta a guardarla con gli occhi socchiusi e il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti; è la prima volta che si spingono così in là, e Lindsay si allontana appena per sospirare eccitata: con la mano sinistra scende ad accarezzarsi appena da sopra gli slip che ancora indossa, trovandoli già bagnati, ed espira sul capezzolo umido di saliva dell'altra. Juliet getta la testa all'indietro sul cuscino, strizzando le palpebre e chiudendo di riflesso le gambe sul corpo di Lindsay, che ridacchia senza fiato prima di scivolare appena più in alto per riuscire a baciarla sulla bocca: c'è ancora un accenno di lucidalabbra alla fragola sulle sue labbra, e insegue il sapore artificiale con la lingua prima di farle incontrare quella della ragazza.

Juliet infila le dita tra i suoi capelli, mentre si baciano, tirandosela ancora di più contro, e si accorge che una mano di Lindsay è scivolata di nuovo sui suoi fianchi solo quando la sente insinuarsi tra la sua pelle e l'elastico degli slip di cotone che indossa; rabbrividisce, tirandole qualche ciocca riccia senza nemmeno rendersene conto, e ha gli occhi umidi quando l'altra si allontana dal suo viso per baciarla sul collo, nell'avvallamento tra i seni e appena sotto l'ombelico.

«Dio, Juliet», sospira quando porta due dita ad accarezzarla tra le gambe, abbassando le palpebre e trattenendosi a stento dal gemere. «Sei già così bagnata», mormora, sfiorando con il naso l'elastico dei suoi slip per riuscire a posare le labbra sul tessuto umido. Louise ha ancora le mani tra i suoi capelli, e lo strattone involontario che dà loro è quasi doloroso.

«Ti prego, Lindsay. Ho bisogno di te», sussurra, guardandola mentre le sfila le mutandine e le getta sul pavimento senza pensarci due volte e le sorride quando abbassa di nuovo il viso tra le sue gambe e la sua lingua la tocca per la prima volta. «Ti prego».


End file.
